


A sin you swallow for the rest of your life

by smorrebrod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst, Jalec relationship, M/M, Malec relationship - Freeform, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorrebrod/pseuds/smorrebrod
Summary: Jace is under Lilith’s control and when her powers starting to rise, his life is more and more in danger. With the growing dark magic she is using on him, Alec goes through the same pain because of their parabatai bond. There is only one way to get rid of the dark spell that lies on Jace and makes Alec suffer as well, an ancient counterspell. But this counterspell is in the hands of a demon in Edom. Magnus wants to get the spell but when the demon shows him what (or specifically who) Alec is doing while Magnus is gone, he completely loses it……





	A sin you swallow for the rest of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you don't like this kind of idea. Otherwise have fun with some angst!

„Magnus please, you don’t have to go. Don’t go.“ Alec’s voice was shaky and his eyes were teary. But despite him pleading Magnus shook his head. Gently he cupped the Shadowhunters head in his hands: „I will find this counterspell, you will be free of this curse and everything will be fine. Alexander, look at you. You almost can’t hold up just because of…“ Magnus didn’t want to say ‚stupid parabatai bond‘ because he didn’t want to add this to Alec’s troubles, so he simply shrugged and pulled Alec close: „Just promise me, you won’t die.“ Alec couldn’t hold his tears back and nodded slightly against his shoulders, then he looked Magnus in the eyes and his voice was suddenly all steady: „You promise me the same!“ Magnus smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t a very passionate kiss, but it was loving and way longer than a normal parting kiss. They both knew what would come next after the let go of each other. And neither of them wanted it.

X

Finally Magnus pulled back. He had a spell to find. Alec’s life would depend on it and well yeah Jace’s life as well but that wasn’t exactly his priority. So he opened a portal and without looking back he went trough to get to Edom. A place full of fire, flames and a place for suffering and punishment. It was like an ocien of flames in eternal darkness. Bizarre looking human beings who were hissing and screeching. Magnus closed his eyes. He summoned a clairvoyant line who he knew could bring him to the demon with the spell. He felt all of a sudden very sad and drained. The clairvoyant became visible and a slight line full of light were showing up on the ground before him. Alrgiht, he just had to follow this line. And the line was telling him to go west. Well then…

X

After hours and hours of walking through flames and darkness, Magnus could see that the clairvoyant line came to an end in a near distance. Everything here made him miserable. Negative things and things he did but wasn’t proud of from his past were popping up in his mind. A dark pain was nagging inside his head. He tried to push the pain away but it was really clingy.   
He could now see a demon, just a few steps before him. The line of light was ending there. A tall dark and grotesque figure surrounded by flames. Magnus almost had no energy left, but he needed to do this. For Alec. The thought of a life without Alec was more torture than any of this here. He had to get his shit together. „I’m here because i need something.“ Magnus simply stated. He knew the cost for a spell like this would probably be tremendous. Or the demon would not lose any time and try to kill him. But he was prepared. „Magnus Bane. What a suprise.“ The demon did not move, but the flames that surrounded him flickered. „Lilith, the mother of all demons cast a possession spell on a Shadowhunter. I want to break it and i need a exorcise spell for that.“ His voice was stern and Magnus‘ cat eyes were fully active now. He tried his best to appear as dominant as he could. But he felt kind of odd. Something was wrong. Something in the back of his mind. But he couldn’t put a finger on it. „What’s the name of the Shadowhunter?“ The flames flickered. „That’s nothing of your concern.“ „Oh but it is. You see, the spell you demand is a very personal spell. So i need more information.“ Magnus took a deep breath. „His name is Jace Herondale.“ Magnus hesitated but went on: „He has a parabatai, who also suffers from the effect, Alec Lightwood.“ Why did his voice break all of a sudden, just by mentioning Alec’s name? He cursed himself. The boy made him weak.  
Suddenly there was a quiet voice that chanted something. He couldn’t exactly make out the words but he could hear that it was repeated like a mantra. „Are those the two Shadowhunter?“ The demon’s voice asked and Magnus looked up. Just like he was looking through a window back to earth he saw Alec and Jace in Jace’s room. They were sitting on his bed.  
Alec hugged Jace: „We will get through this. And we will be stronger and better than before. Just… don’t leave me now.“ And then Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes. Alec started to kiss Jace’s skin, his throat, his jaw and then their lips met and they shared an passionate kiss. Alec moaned against the lips of his parabatai. A moan that was reserved just for Magnus? „Jace, i need you!“ „I’m not going away Alec, don’t worry!“ „No, i mean… i need you now!“ Magnus saw that Alec’s hand guided Jace’s hand into his pants. Both of their glances met and Jace began almost agressivly to undress Alec. He was undoing his belt while covering him in kisses. Slowly he manages to drag his pants down Alec’s tights to reveal his already errected cock and went on his knees in front of him. Alec pulled Jace’s hair and was trying to supress a whimper, but clearly failed at it. „The things i want to do to you… parabatai.“ Jace glanced up with a cheeky grin but Alec had his eyes closed and his head in his neck „Then please don’t wait any longer.“ Alec begged. And with this, Jace started to suck his cock.   
Magnus stumbled a few steps back. „No. What is this?“ He cleared his throat. What he just saw broke his heart. That couldn’t be true. „Well, i guess with them being parabatai they are really close. Also wasn’t the boy once in love with the blonde Shadowhunter? I guess he never got over it, hm?“ Magnus could only stare into the flames. He was too shocked. „H..how would you know that?“ A laughter. „The moment you gave me their names, i knew excatly with whom i would deal. Here is the spell warlock, you can decide what to do with it.“

X

When Magnus came back to the institue, he saw Alec drawing an iratze under his parabatai rune. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. As soon as Alec saw him, he forgot all the pain and got up. All he wanted to do is to hug Magnus. Made sure he was really back. „Magnus! You made it!“ But Alec suddenly stopped. The cat eyes were full of rage and hate. The young Shadowhunter decided to not go in for a kiss but slowly took the hand of the warlock. „Hey.“ He smiled at him but Magnus gave him a death stare. Alec bite his lips. „Are you alright?“ „I seriously thought you would love me Alexander. But i guess you are just like Camille. Oh no wait, scratch that. You are way worse than Camille. I told you things, i thought you were the love of my eternal life but you…“ Sparks were coming out of his hands and Alec took a few steps back. „Magnus, what are you talking about?“ Alec’s hands started to tremble and his eyes were wide open. He never saw his boyfriend like this. Fuled with such rage. „I knew i never should have trusted a Shadowhunter. They always chose themself!“ And with that a magic rope appeared and he magically put the rope around Alec’s neck and tighten it. Alec started to cough. „Magnus, please…“ He didn’t get any air. Magnus was suddenly feeling a seraph blade on his throat. „Let him go or i‘‘ll kill you.“ He heard Jace say. Magnus could only cackle. „I could kill you with one snap. You really wanna try something?“ „Well, i don’t know but if you don’t release him, we will find out.“ Magnus saw Alec trying to pull the rope away and breathing heavily. With a snap he let the rope disappear. „You’re pathetic.“ He glanced at Alec, then he turned around. Jace instantly made a few steps back. Magnus looked him straight in the eyes and pushed him away. „And so are you!“

X

„What was that?“ As soon as the portal closed Jace helped Alec getting back on his feet. „I.. i don’t know. Did i do something wrong?“ Alec’s voice was full of pain and almost only a whisper. „I need to find out Jace. I need to know what has gotten into him.“ „No, i won’t allow it Alec. He almost killed you. You will not go after him while he is in this… mood… condition… whatever. I will not allow it, you understand? He will try to kill you again.“ Jace was furious. „If we don’t get the spell we are dead anyway.“ Alec shook his head. He made up his mind and Jace had to deal with it. „I need to know Jace.“

X

Carefully Alec opend the door to the loft.   
„Magnus?“ It was dark in there.  
„What do you want, Alexander?“ Magnus voice was cold and he sat in a chair with a drink.  
„Please, you have to tell me what is going on.“ Alec wished he could hug Magnus, could give him a kiss or could just touch him. Anything. But he seemed so distant and full with rage and hatered. „Well you tell me. I mean, i go to literally hell and trying to help you and Jace and meanwhile you to fuck each other. And how many times have you done this before? I mean he clearly is more your type than i am, or otherwise you hadn’t spend your teenager days pining after him.“ Magnus took a long sip from his cocktail while he could see Alec’s face go ashen.   
„B..but i never… Magnus i never did anything with Jace. You… you were the only one i ever kissed and…“ He made a vage gesture to shocked from the words he just heard.   
„I don’t believe you and now go out or…“  
„Magnus i won’t go until you believe me. I never loved someone like i do love you. Why wouldn’t you trust me?“  
Magnus had enough. The nagging pain was not going away and Alec’s lies were just making it worse. He snapped his fingers and had a knife in his hands. „There is your final warning, Shadowhunter.“  
„I’m not going anywhere.“ Alec now made a few steps towards Magnus. He was afraid of the warlock, he was afraid what he could do. But he needed Magnus to believe him. He would never betray him like that. Slowly he placed his arms around him. „You have to kill me, because i will not go until you…“ Alec couldn’t finish the sentence because he tasted blood. The pain from the knife in his body were rapidly spreading now. „Magnus?“ He coughed and blood was coming out of his mouth. „I told you, i wouldn’t fall for your lies.“ The cat eyes were the last thing Alec saw.

X

Lilith stolled into Magnus‘ loft. As soon as she saw the warlock sitting in his chair, drinking a cocktail and the Shadowhunter dead on the ground she couldn’t help but smile. „Magnus Bane. I wish i could have warned you, not to play with me. Jace is mine. And you will not take him away from me.“ She snapped with her fingers. Magnus who was drinking his cocktail in one moment, thinking about the nagging pain in his head was suddenly cleared of the pain. Everything felt normal again. It was like a cloud was suddenly gone. He felt like he was reborn. All the sadness and depression went away. And then he saw Alec lying on the ground.  
No.....


End file.
